


Just getting started

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ice Powers, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, anal licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: After coming home from having a few Drinks Caitlyn decides show Julian a new way she can use her powers during sex...and that’s just the beginning.





	1. Eager mouths and icy mouths

 

“I’m not that drunk...only had a few drinks, love..”

Julian said smirking as he and Caitlin stumbled into the lab, both of them slightly drunk, before they stumbled over to the couch and plopped down on it.

“Mmm, I have my doubts there Julie...Did you shave?”

Caitlin said taking a good long look at Julian before she reached out and stroked his fresh shaved cheek.

“I did...but that’s not the place I shaved..”

Julian drunkenly admittedly as he clumsily wicked at his now girlfriend, who raised her eye brows and puckered her lips.

“Really? Mind showing me where this other place is?”

Caitlin asked snickering as she leaned in for a kiss.

“Happily.”

Julian muttered as he cupped Caitlin’s face and pulled her in for a kiss, their lips met, a gentle nip here or there at first as Caitlin nibbled on Julian’s small but plump bottom lip before slipping her tongue inside his mouth, where his tongue happily wrapped itself around hers in a slick and warm embrace.

 

Caitlin moaned as the kiss deepened, her hands slid down has face and neck before cascading down the front of his dorky blue vest and finally came to rest at the top of his pants, where she slipped two fingers under the waist band making Julian jump in surprise.

 

“Eager now are you?”

 

Julian panted as he drawled in his native thick London accent making Caitlin nite her own lip as her core began to heat up.

 

“Perhaps...Maybe you should sit back and find out..”

 

Caitlin said smirking as she pulled off her top, exposing her favorite black bra and perky pink nipples, poor Julian whined in anticipation as his cock twitched eagerly as Caitlin began kissing his jaw line as she made swift work of his best and shirt, muttering something about too many layers as she stripped him of his first layer.

 

With his bare chest exposed, she kissed her way down his chest, sloppily sucking on his each one of his nips before gently biting them, causing Julian to cry as he let his head flop backwards before he let out a gasp of pleasure as he looked down at Caitlin who was kissing the outside of his jeans.

 

Caitlin smiled mischievously as she mouthed and kissed the outside of his pants, excited by every twitch and flinch of julians cock that was now straining against the fabric of his jeans.

 

“Oh Love...Please don’t tease me...I I-my gods!”

 

Julian cried out as Caitlin not only released his cock but also took the silky soft member into her hands as she spit on it before giving him two good pumps with her hands before taking him into her mouth.

 

Julian gasped and shook as she bobbed her head up down on the length of his cock, slicking up the surface of his shaft and blowing an icy cold blast of air on to his cock, causing Julian to let out a sharp cry of pleasurable pain.

 

Cait chuckled as she sinker at him before pushing his legs apart and giving his balls some attention.

 

“Mmmmm you did shave!”

 

Caitlin said moaning as she took a ball into her mouth before using her powers to chill the inside of her mouth, simulating the sensation of and ice cube as poor Julian claw at the leather couch in shock, pain and pleasure.

 

“Mmm, is that a little too frosty for you Julie?”

 

Caitlyn teased as she went back suckingon his sac while her hand pumped on his cock.

 

“Oh gods..oh gods! I’m close...terribly close!”

 

Julian whimpered before letting out a shriek of surprise as Caitlin licked the spot under his sac...His taint.

 

“Such a shame...I was just getting started!”

 

Caitlyn said smirking as she pulled away from his sac and slid his cock back into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the bulbous uncut head of his tasty cock.

 

Julian shuddered as he felt her throat convulse around his cock as she gagged and coughed on his cock several times before coming up for air only to plunge back down once agin.

 

“Oh dear...Cait...I’m-I’m-“

 

Julian stuttered a few moments as his balls tightened in his girlfriend’s hand, indicating his was about to cum.

 

Poor Julian never got to finish his sentence as a eruption of semen poured from his cock, hitting the inside of Caitlin’s mouth.

 

Caitlin reaches up and grabbed his jaw and forced him to watch her as she swallowed his jizz, not wasting a drop of the creamy substance.

 

Julian gasped and shook as he stared down at her, in both amazement, adoration and in awe.

 

“Bloody hell babe...That was amazing..”

 

Julian panted as she came off his cock with a pop and licked her hands with a look of pride on her face.

 

“Mmm like I said, that was just the beginning...”

 

Caitlin teased as Julian smiled at her and leaned in for a soft but sticky kiss, not even cringing at the taste of himself on her lips or in her mouth as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

 

As the kiss heated Up Julian took advantage of the situation and slid his one hand down her cheek and neck to the top of her breast, his fingers ghosting over top of them, making Caitlin shiver with delight as she pulled away smiling.

 

“You’re not the only who’s just getting started here, Love.”

 

Julian said smirking as gently cupped her small but perk globes with his large but gentle hands, squeezing them together before giving her once last kiss.

 

Caitlin moaned as Julian’s rough and rugged hands tugged and pulled at her sensitive breast, aside from his beautiful and boundless mind, his hands were one thing she adored most about him.

 

Sly as a fox, Julian reached around and unclipped her bra, realizing her bra as he he carelessly tossed her bra to the floor eager to indulge his girlfriend’s body.

 

His thumbs grazed over the tops over her pert and sensitive nipples as goose bumps formed on her arms, her pupils contracted as she leaned back, allowing him full access to her body.

 

Julian smiled as he took her left nipple into his mouth, making Caitlin cry out in pleasure as his tongue circled the sensitive bud before he gently took the nipple between his teeth and tugged on it before doing the same to the other one.

 

Once satisfied that her nipples had been eased and toyed with enough, Julian kissed his way down Caitlin’s flat and toned stomach, prodding her navel with his tongue before kissing and nipping at skin that sat exposed at the top of her pants.

 

“Let’s get these trousers off shall we?”

 

Julian said huskily as he slipped two fingers under the waistband of her pants, teasing her in a similar fashion to what she had done to him.

 

“Revenge is petty...Julian...don’t be-Oh damn!”

 

Caitlin cried out as Julian pulled her pants down to her ankles and yanked them off rather aggressively, panting and hugging as he smirked at her with a wild gleam in his ice grey eyes.

 

But his eyes went wide in delight and surprise when he looked at the spot between her legs and discovered that her thing was already saturated.

 

“Look at you...already made a mess of your knickers...no point in keeping them on now is there?”

 

Julian said delightedly as he snapped the waistband of her thong before pulling off and pushed her legs apart, kissing and suckling on the tender skin of her thighs.

 

Caitlin panted and moaned before letting out a sharp gasp that turned into a strong and happy purr of delight as Julian finally began lapping at her folds.

 

Julian moaned as he tasted her sweet, slick juices lapping at them lazily as he happily buried his face between her thighs, pausing every so often to kiss her thighs or to give her bum much needed attention.

 

Caitlin shrieked as dug her nails into Julian’s scalp as he tongue probed her sensitive arsehole, tickling and licking the sensitive spot before kissing her outer folds.

 

Then he did the unexpected and gently slid two fingers inside her, making both parties groan with delight as he began thrusting and massage the inside of her pussy.

 

“My god...you’re so tight...so wonderfully tight babe.”

 

Julian said softly before latching on to her clit, his eyes locking on to hers as he focused on her clit, his tongue swirling and massaging the sensitive bud driving her to brink as she began to shake and quiver from the overwhelming sensations.

 

“That’s it Cait...”

 

Julian whispered lovingly as he gave his jaw a break for a moment as she cried out his name, her hips bucking as she writhed in pleasure.

 

Then he looked back down at her fanny, licking his lips longingly, right now he wanted nothing more to be back in between her perfect thighs, so that what he did.

 

Place on last kiss on her stomach, Julian buried his face in her folds once more, targeting her clit with no more than a minute to spare as she cried out his name as she came hard, not hard enough to squirt but enough to saturate Julian’s face.

 

“Such a messy messy girl..”

 

Julian purred as licked and lapped at her pussy and thighs, not wasting a drop of her juices before giving her a soft kiss on the lips as he checked in with her.

 

“You alright love?”

 

Julian asked kissing her tenderly as he yelled her into his naked lap as they recuperated together.

 

“I’ll be fine...you think you’re going to be ready for me to take you for a ride there handsome?”

 

Caitlin said smirking as she kissed his neck and rubbed her hands up and down his bare chest, admiring his toned body, he had some chub but he was still toned and had some sparse chest hair that she loved to tug on when they were together.

 

“Depends on the ride...”

 

Julian said smirking as he took her meandering hands and kissed each one of her knuckles before letting out a soft gasp of surprise as she maneuvered so she was facing him and reached between his legs where his semi hard cock laid neglected and deprived of attention.

 

“It won’t be long but it’ll be wild...”

 

Caitlin promised with a mischievous grin on her lips as she began stroking his semi soft and squishy cock in her hands before rubbing the head of his cock on the outside of her folds.

 

“Yeah...I-I think I could go for another go!”

 

Julian panted as they prepared for the final round....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Darn those icy blue...

“”Are you sure you want this?”

 

Julian asked tentatively as he took Caitlin’s hand into his own as she hovered above his rock hard cock, licking her lips eagerly.

 

“Of course...why wouldn’t I?”

 

Caitlin asked as leaned in to kiss Julian very briefly before pulling away, giving his cock a little stroke as perfume leaked out the top.

 

“No idea...just making sure you’re ready too...”

 

Julian said blushing as they locked eyes

With each others, it was clear to both of them that this was love.

 

“I’ll always want you Julian...Now lets get down business then save all the pillow talk for later alright?”

 

Caitlin said smiling at her boyfriend as her lips met his once more before she lowered herself on to his cock.

 

“Bloody...hell...”

 

Julian panted as his cock was engulfed by her body, her damp walls hugged his cock as she settled down on his lap as moan escaped from her lips.

 

At first the thrust were gentle and slowly but they quickly gained in both sped and strength as Cait bounced on His lap.

 

“Jules...You feel amazing inside me!”

 

Cait spanned as she gripped his shoulder to steady herself as she rode him, licking her hips up and dropping them rhythmically, each thrust feeling better than the last.

 

Julian grinned as sweat began to bead up on his forehead, his arms and hands tingled as as he held on to Caitlyn for dear life.

 

It wasn’t long before Caitlyn’s thighs and legs began to burn from the work but Julian quickly stepped in to lend a hand or two.

 

Caitlyn let out a gasp as Julian began lifting his hips as she lowered herself down at the same time his mouth latch on to her nipple and his hand slipped between her legs, his thumb stroking her clit.

 

“You like that don’t you? Such a naught duck...”

 

Julian said huskily a few moments laters as he locked eyes with her, his ice grey eyes smoldering with unspoken love and adoration as her felt her walls tighten around him, indicating she was close.

 

The only response Caitlyn could muster as she leaned forward and buried her face into his neck was a sharp gasp as her whole body felt like it was set a blaze in a pleasure filled fire, her mind going blank as she felt herself toppling over the edge as she came, her body sending out an icy cold blast onto Julian’s cock as she squirted.

 

Instantly Julian felt his balls seize up as he came unexpectedly, his eyes rolled back into his head as he gasped and shuddered, streams of cum spilling out of him, mixing with his girlfriends own icy cold juices.

 

“Bloody Hell?!”

 

Julian cried as he collapsed into a useless pile of mush, with Caitlyn panting in his ears as she too was recovering from her own intense orgasm.

 

“Sorry about that...I didn’t-“

 

Caitlyn began to stammer as she pulled his rod out of her, wincing as her thighs screamed in protest before Julian wrapped his arms around her and moved the two of them so they were laying on their side.

 

“Don’t be sorry love, that was bloody brilliant! So what if I came a tad early? I still loved every moment of it.”

 

Julian said interrupting her apologizies to kiss her and comfort her as he held her close to his chest.

 

Cait smiled as she tenderly kissed his shoulder blade, thanking him without words as Julian placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

 

“Maybe we should head to the shower and then to bed, why do you think ducky?”

 

Julian said sighing after a minutes. Caitlyn smiled as she pulled away from the crook of his neck and smiled up him.

 

“I like the shower part but why bed?”

 

Caitlyn said as a twinkle of mischief formed in her eyes, Julian furrowed his brows as he replied.

 

“It’s rather late isn’t it? And why wouldn’t we go to bed?”

 

“Because were just getting started.”

 

Caitlyn said smirking as she reached between Julian’s legs just as her soft brown eyes flickered icy blue....

 

 


End file.
